


Fireworks

by azee



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, annoyed hokuto, annoying jesse, clueless shintaro, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azee/pseuds/azee
Summary: “Is it really possible? To see your whole future with a person you’ve only seen for the first time?” Jesse asked, biting his lower lip.
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Jesse Lewis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Do you believe in love at first sight?

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Jesse asked Hokuto. He ignored the horrified look on his friend’s face. Instead, he continued. With his elbows resting on the table, he placed his chin on both of his hands. He did not even try to stop the smile slowly forming on his lips. 

It was a normal Monday morning for Jesse. He did his usual morning routine. Wake up after snoozing his alarm multiple times. Music blaring inside his sound-proof room while he gets ready for work. He then joined his family for breakfast--his dad watching the news as he got ready for his teaching job, his little sister sitting at the dining table, giving comments about how he did his necktie wrong. From the kitchen, his mother arrived serving him food and then they all started to eat. By 7:30AM, he was out of their house, walking to the train station, with headphones covering his ears.

Everything was the same for him, not that he’s complaining. He feels happy with his routine, although he gets bored from time to time. And that is when he will drag his friends out for a drink after work. 

It was the same old routine he’s doing since he got this job a year ago. But he did not expect that something would change greatly that day. 

His supervisor had asked him to drop by the Human Resource office before coming up to their office that morning.

“Ah, you must be Jesse from Accounting?” a lady greeted him. “Wait here, I’ll get those papers Ikuta-san asked for.” She then motioned him to sit by the chair in front of her desk. “Take a seat, I’ll be back.” 

He sat and laid his back on the chair, waiting for the HR lady to come back. It has only been seconds when he started to hum and tap his foot at the beat of his own music. The HR office is awfully quiet for his taste at this time of the day. 

He turned his eyes at the door when it opened, revealing another lady with a man following her. The man was wearing dark gray suit, with a black and red printed tie, which was neatly done. His face was serious but when he smiled at the lady he was talking to, his face lit up, his eyes almost disappeared.

It was not the first time he encountered this scene. He has seen this in plenty of romantic movies he watched with her little sister. Just like in fairy tales, when he looked at the man a few feet from him, the world seemed to stop and sweet music was playing somewhere.

His eyes were locked on that man. The attraction was undeniable. It was so huge that it left him open-mouthed, his breathing hitched momentarily, and he was feeling butterflies in his stomach. 

He was feeling overwhelming emotions. It was like fireworks were lit and he cannot do anything but watch the beautiful scene explode right in front of him. But unlike fireworks that disappear after lighting the sky for only a brief moment, he wants this to last.

The emotions were too strong for Jesse to process, but one thing is for sure, he is hundred and one percent sure he is _the one._

“I mean, you don’t know that person. But you cannot just stop smiling, you know, when you first laid your eyes on him.” He continued. “There’s a part inside of you that feels so happy. You’re feeling giddy, and then you’ll realize something. You’ll then get afraid that what if... what if that person won’t like you back?” He took a deep sigh, but still feeling hopeful. He saw Hokuto roll his eyes at him.

Hokuto groaned, reaching for the glass of iced tea on the table. "What did I do to deserve this punishment?" He mumbled before sipping from the straw. 

“Is it really possible? To see your whole future with a person you’ve only seen for the first time?” Jesse asked, biting his lower lip. “Ah, I don’t care. I’m giving it all for this person.”

There might be few more people in that room at that time. But his eyes were locked on the person who was talking with the HR lady. Everything seemed to blur and he was shining for him.

“It was enchanting. I feel like I was being pulled into an unknown colorful world of love and I just let him get me.” Jesse continued. “I can feel butterflies in my stomach--no, scratch that. I can feel the whole zoo inside!” 

“That’s it, I’m calling Shintaro.” Hokuto pulled his phone and fiddled on the screen. 

“It was actually funny that I’m feeling that when he was just busy chatting with the HR lady.” He continued once again, sipping through the straw of his iced coffee. “But I don’t care, I know that at the end of this road, he’s right there, waiting for me.”

"What road are you talking about?'

He laid his back on the chair he’s sitting on and placed his hand on his chest. “Ah, my heart won't stop beating fast.”

Hokuto pulled his glass of iced coffee away from him. “No more coffee for you this month. You’re cut off!” 

"Oh, don't be like that!" He pouted, poking Hokuto's cheek. His friend slapped his hand away which made him giggle. "At least be supportive, you know."

"Okay, let me ask you a question." Hokuto straightened on his seat. "What is this guy's name?"

He was clearly taken aback but he was too elated to budge. Instead, he smiled sheepishly at his friend. "I'll know that at some point. Especially since I know he'll be mine."

"I'm gonna get sick." Hokuto heavily sighed, defeated. "Where is Shin when I need him the most?" 

As if on cue, Hokuto's face was filled with relief. He was looking at the main entrance of the cafeteria. "Finally."

He did not even bother to look at their friend. From his mind, he was remembering the guy who made him feel these sweet emotions in his heart. He still questioned himself why he was head over heels with a person he doesn't even know. 

But he thought that maybe, love is like this. Unexplainable. You do not need reasons. All you have to do is accept and just dive right into it and experience the beauty that is love.

And he is more than willing to dive. 

" _Yo_!" He heard Shin's voice. As soon as he turned to him, his friend occupied the seat beside him. "I brought a new employee with me, if you don't mind."

"Hello." 

"This is Yugo from my department, I'm assigned to show him how things go around here." Shin introduced, before picking a piece of French fry from his plate. 

He looked at the guy who took the seat beside Hoktuo. Just like earlier that morning, his world stopped once again. All the noises around him went silent and all he could see was the man smiling radiantly. 

  
  


"Hi, I'm Hokuto Matsumura from Accounting." He heard Hokuto say, shaking hands with the newly arrived person. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Yugo nodded. 

"Hi, Jesse Lewis." He extended his arm to him, smiling wide. Yugo accepted his hand, which he gripped immediately, feeling the warmth of their clasped hands. He can feel his heart beating erratically, wanting to leap out of his chest. Despite that, he managed to maintain his smile. "What's your name again?" He asked without letting go of his hand.

"Yugo. Yugo Kochi." The guy seemed to be questioning why he did not pull his hand but he kept his smile, which, by the way, is making him feel giddy. He will definitely do everything, anything to see that smile every day of his life. 

"Yugo. Call me Jesse." He gripped his hand once again before letting go.

Seemed like Hokuto knew Yugo was the person he was talking about. "I'm really going to be sick." Hokuto groaned, massaging the sides of his head.

"Have you gone to the infirmary?" Shintaro asked innocently. He was not able to refrain from laughing out loud. People turned their heads at their table. Yugo looked scandalized for a brief moment but laughed with him, although not as loud as him. _Ah, music to my ears._

He heard Hokuto groan once again, looking up at the ceiling. 

"Hey, I'll buy food." Yugo looked at Shin. "You coming?" 

"I'll follow you." Shin said. Yugo nodded and walked away to buy lunch.

He did not realize he was smiling as Yugo disappeared from his sight, until Shin pointed it out. 

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Shin asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

"He's about to drive me mad." Hokuto said, clearly annoyed but he is floating to even care. 

He looked at his friends before he placed his palms on both of his cheeks. "It’s called love.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!!!


End file.
